Alien: Covenant (2017) KILL COUNT
|current_status: = Active|restrictions: = None |uploaded: = March 22, 2019|golden_chainsaw: = Ankor |dull_machete: = Karine Oram |profanity = Yes}} Overview In a prologue, business magnate Peter Weyland speaks with his newly activated android, who chooses the name "David" after observing a replica of Michelangelo's statue of David. Weyland tells David that one day they will search for mankind's creator together. David comments on his own unlimited lifespan compared to his creator's limited one. In 2104, 11 years after the Prometheus expedition, the colonization ship Covenant is bound for a remote planet, Origae-6, with a crew of 15, two thousand colonists in stasis and 1,140 human embryos aboard. The ship is monitored by Walter, a newer android model that physically resembles David. A stellar burst damages the ship, killing 47 colonists. Walter orders the ship's computer to wake the crew, which includes several married couples. The ship's captain, Jake Branson, is burned alive when his stasis pod malfunctions. While repairing the ship, the crew picks up a radio transmission from a nearby, habitable planet. Against the objections of Daniels (Branson's widow), the new captain, Oram, decides to investigate. As the Covenant remains in orbit, an expedition team descends to the earth-like planet's surface and tracks the transmission's signal to a crashed alien ship. Crew members Ledward and Hallett are infected by alien spores. Oram's wife Karine helps the rapidly-sickening Ledward back to the lander where Maggie, the pilot, quarantines them both inside the med-bay. A small, pale, alien creature (neomorph) bursts from Ledward's back, killing him, and then kills Karine. Maggie attempts to kill the creature with a shotgun, but triggers an explosion which kills her and destroys the lander. The neomorph escapes while a similar creature bursts from Hallett's mouth. The neomorphs attack the remaining crew members and kill one. The crew manages to kill a neomorph before David, who survived the Prometheus mission, scares away the other, and leads the crew to a temple in a city full of humanoid (Engineer) corpses. David tells them that upon his and fellow Prometheus survivor Elizabeth Shaw's arrival at the planet, their ship released a black liquid bio-weapon which annihilated the native population and that Shaw died when the ship crashed in the ensuing chaos. After the crew members tell David of their mission, they attempt to contact the Covenant but are prevented by fierce storms. The surviving neomorph infiltrates the structure and kills crew member Rosenthal. David tries to communicate with the creature, but is horrified when Oram kills it. Oram questions David who reveals that the aliens are a result of his experimenting with the black liquid in an attempt to create a new species. He manipulates Oram into being attacked by an alien parasite (facehugger). An alien creature (xenomorph) later erupts from Oram's chest, killing him. As the others search for Oram and Rosenthal, Walter, who has found Shaw's dissected corpse, confronts David. David explains that he believes humans are a dying species and should not be allowed to colonize the galaxy. When Walter disagrees, David disables him, and threatens Daniels. Walter recovers (being a superior model capable of self-repair) and confronts David while Daniels escapes as they fight. A facehugger attacks security chief Lope, but he is later rescued by crew member Cole. The now fully grown Xenomorph appears and kills Cole, while Lope escapes and meets up with Daniels. Pilot Tennessee arrives in another lander to extract Daniels, Lope, and Walter, who claims David has "expired". After an encounter outside the ship, they kill the Xenomorph and return to the Covenant. The next morning, Daniels and Tennessee find out that another Xenomorph burst from Lope's chest, killing him, and is loose on the Covenant. It matures, and kills crew members Ricks and his wife Upworth. Tennessee and Daniels lure the creature into the Covenant's terraforming bay and flush it into space. The Covenant resumes its trip to Origae-6, and the surviving crew re-enters stasis. As Walter puts Daniels under, she realizes that he is in fact David, but is unable to escape her stasis pod before falling asleep. David regurgitates two facehugger embryos and places them in cold storage alongside the human embryos before entering the cargo bay containing the colonists in stasis. He then poses as Walter to record a log stating that all crewmembers except Daniels and Tennessee were killed by the neutrino blast at the beginning of the film and that the ship is still on course for Origae-6. Deaths Counted Deaths # Captain Branson: Incinerated inside sleep pod - 10 mins in # 47 Colonists: Life Support system failure - 9-10 mins in # Ledward: Neomorph ripped out through back - 48 mins in # Karine Oram: Mauled to death by Neomorph - 49 mins in # Maggie Faris: Burned to death from dropship explosion - 51 mins in # Tom Hallett: Puked out a Neomorph - 51 mins in # Ankor: Jaw whipped off by Neomorph tail - 53 mins in # Rosenthal: Bitten & decapitated by Neomorph - 1 hr 12 mins in # Chris Oram: Chestbursted - 1 hr 23 mins in # Dr. Elizabeth Shaw: Found chestbursted - 1 hr 24 mins in (body found) # Cole: Mauled to death by Xenomorph - 1 hr 30 mins in # Sgt. Lope: Found having been chestbursted - 1 hr 42 mins in (body found) # Ricks: Headbitten by Xenomorph - 1 hr 44 mins in # Upworth: Unknown - 1 hr 44 mins in Non-Counted Deaths * The Entire Engineers Species: Killed when David infected the city with Chemical A0-3959X.91-15 * Xenomorph: Crashed * Neomorph: Shot * Walter: ??? Trivia * This is the first Kill Count to reach a runtime of 20 minutes. (20 minutes and 1 second) Category:Kill Counts